Lost for Lust
by easytarget80
Summary: Lonely Ginny finds herself lost in a dark hall and who happens to be there? Yes, I think you all get the point.Drinny smut with a little plot.R and R please with a cherry on top?


(A.N.) J.K. owns everything except my little plot for this one.

P.S. AU 

_SLAM!_

Ginny Weasley was left alone in her dorm after she bid her boyfriend, Harry Potter, a teary farewell. If you were to look into Ginny's window that afternoon you would have thought they were the most passionate couple at Hogwarts.

The truth was that they barely saw each other anymore. Harry came and left. He now had an early placement at the Ministry after the defeat of Voldemort. He rarely came to Hogwarts, but still had classes to complete. Dumbledore agreed to have him work for the Ministry, though he was expected to attend Hogwarts part-time.

So as Harry left that afternoon a sad and disappointed Ginny was left in her dorm for the millionth time with not much of a goodbye. It wasn't that Harry didn't treat her well, he did. But, his absence had created a deep longing for male contact in her. He had barely gotten to second base with her. She had already gone farther with herself.

Love wasn't the issue, but her animalistic needs were raging. She tried to ignore it, but being a virgin all her life was definitely not part of her plans.

The feisty Weasley came out of her room with thoughts of being an old virgin. She shivered in disgust and decided to walk to visit her friend in Ravenclaw with whom she planned to confide in.

Her thoughts distracted her so much that she had gotten lost in one of the many halls of Hogwarts. She was awoken from her daze by a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here, blood traitor?" Asked a disgusted voice

"What?" She asked confused

Draco Malfoy emerged from a dark corner looking annoyed.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" He asked walking towards her

"It's not any of your business." Ginny replied with an edge in her voice

"Got lost, eh?" He asked knowingly

She glared at him, though she was embarrassed

"You know, you might not want to get lost around her. I trust Potter wouldn't approve of you being shagged by a Slytherin."

"It's my life. I don't need Harry's permission. I could shag whoever I want, whenever I want, I just choose not to. But, thanks for the tip" Ginny said knowing she gave him the answer he wanted

"Why not? Is Potter that good of a fuck?" Draco asked daringly while circling her

"Yes, better than you I'm sure. But, it's not like that's any of your business." She said following him with her eyes

He raised his eyebrow "I doubt it."

"Doubt if you wish. That's my honest opinion." She said smirking

Ginny began to walk away.

She gasped in surprise as Draco captured her waist from behind her. His grasp wasn't gentle, but she made no move to escape.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked her

"I said 'I doubt it'." He said while stroking her ear with his tongue

"Malfoy let me go." She demanded though she didn't struggle to free herself from his arms

"Is that what you really want?" Draco asked seductively

She didn't answer, but she knew he was well aware of what she wanted

She turned in his arms and was now facing him with his arms still wrapped around her, but now they were not tight though rather snug around her waist.

They stared at each other though not the same way they normally did.

Draco took her hand lightly in his and they walked to his room unnoticed by anyone.

Once inside his room she pulled him on top of her by his shirt collar on his Slytherin-themed bed. She kissed him with no trace of regret and he kissed back aggressively.

He wanted her, but he didn't want to force her to do anything. He was a gentleman, after all.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked in a serious tone pulling away from her slightly

"What?" she asked taken aback by the question

"Do you want to do this? I'm not going to force you to do anything if you don't want to. But, if you're going to leave, leave now."

Harry entered her mind, but she knew he would never satisfy her the way that she knew Draco could.

She nodded her head slowly

"It's not like you could make me do anything if I don't want to." she said regaining her edge

He smirked "Yeah right, if I-"

"Are we going to do something or not?" she asked impatiently

"Well, I was just about t-" and again he was cut short

Ginny's mouth captured his roughly while she unbuttoned his shirt

Draco had already taken her shirt off before she was done removing his

His arms snaked their way to her back where they expertly unhooked her bra and flung them behind him

He pulled away from her once more and licked around one of her breasts

She moaned and he took it as a signal to caress the other

To Ginny's dismay he stopped

She let out a groan of frustration at the sudden abandonment

Gently he dragged his lips down to her waist. He sucked eagerly below her naval making her roll her hips

He unbuttoned her pants before tugging them off.

Her white knickers revealed her arousal. He pulled them off quickly making Ginny squirm feeling vulnerable

His arms wrapped around her legs while his fingers stroked the insides of her thighs

She moaned as he circled his tongue around her clit.

She felt two fingers linger around her entrance before submerging themselves in her.

Her breathing became unsteady as his pace increased. But, he pulled his fingers out as he felt her walls contracting

Her moan of dissapointment was silenced as she felt him enter her

She was in pain from his size, but her pain gradually turned into moans of pleasure

His slow thrusts became desperate and soon her hips were held apart by his hands

Their moans became louder and soon Ginny was screaming in ecstacy

Her walls began to contract around his length

He pushed into her as hard as he could pushing her over the edge

Ginny screamed his name as she came

Draco came soon after another hard push into her wet center

He collapsed onto her before rolling by her side

Ginny regained her composure as Draco pulled her by the waist into him

Soon she heard his breathing steady. He had fallen asleep hugging her tightly to him.

She smirked at her situation realizing she had slept with her boyfriend's enemy

Ginny smirked once more at her situation before carelessly falling asleep in the arms of the Slytherin sex god

(A.N. I'm sorry... ;) i just had to try to write it)


End file.
